With the growing amount of wireless communications, the need for more communication channels has driven providers to use more frequencies of higher spectrums. However, some of the bearable signal interferences that exist at low frequencies communications increase drastically in higher frequencies, making signal processing more difficult. In some cases the difficulty of signal processing reduces the number of usable communication channels on the allocated frequencies.
One of the interferences in wireless signal processing is caused by the Doppler-shift, which occurs when the transmitter and/or receiver is in motion, like in a moving car. The Doppler-shift causes a shift in frequency of the waves produced during motion of the emitting source relative to the receiver, or during motion of the receiver relative to the emitting source. A shift in these frequencies may alter the processing of the signal, especially if the signal is frequency modulated or phase modulated.
Other difficulties arise from known multi-path propagation delays of wireless signals and normal reflections of the signals themselves, which distort the original signal even further, especially in high frequencies where their impact is more significant. However, a constant delay does not pose a serious problem for the signal processing as long as the delay is consistent; the problem lies with the unpredictable varying delays.
One of the techniques commonly used today to reduce the delays and the Doppler shift uses the help of test signals. These additional test signals are transmitted on some of the allocated communication channels and are spread in preconfigured intervals in the frequency domain and the time domain. By receiving additional test signals the system is able to calculate their delays and deduce these delays from the received signals. However, transmitting additional test signals burdens the allocated frequencies even further, wasting some of the precious communicating channels. Furthermore, these test signals can only estimate the delays of the other signals without conviction, as some of the delays are data driven and some of the signals are not close enough to a test signal in the time and frequency domain.
WO03/003611 discloses a method for improving the utilization of RF communication bands is introduced, where RF signals are combined with a set of orthogonal functions. The method describes how adjacent cells communicate on the same frequencies without interfering one another using the orthogonal property of the signals. The method changes the amplitude of the signal while decoding which is useful only for systems using Phase Shift Key (PSK) or the like modulating systems. However, this publication fails to disclose a method for systems using phase and amplitude coding. Furthermore, it does not disclose a solution for canceling the Doppler-shift, multi-path propagation delay, or reflection interferences without using a test signal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for canceling the Doppler shift, multi-path propagation delays, and reflection influences in wireless communication systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for canceling delays and shifts of wireless communications without the need for a test or pilot signal and without increasing the number of communication channels.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for wireless communicating based on phase and amplitude modulating methods.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.